See the Sun
by palais
Summary: A bunch of interwoven romances, maybe. Is it okay for a therapist to fall in love with her sister's boyfriend, who also happens to be her patient? Brendon Urie, very old, one shot.


There were three things in the world that I cherished most:  
One was my record player  
Two was my family  
Three was a man I loved so much that I was just about to find out about.

-----------------

Today consisted of me getting up from my white bed in my small apartment on the north end of New York. It then followed with me going over to my record player and switching it on as it played the most beautiful music I have ever heard. Cranking it up, and turning up the volume, I glided my way to the bathroom to quickly shower, brush my teeth, put make up on, do my hair, and smile once into the mirror. Then I'd get dressed, grab my iPod, turn off the record player, open the curtains wide, and head off to work.

It was at least nine when I got into work. I joined the crowd of stiletto wearing women and decided against the stuffy elevators. I climbed the five flights of stairs to the office I worked at, and entered into the big glass doors that signified I was there.

"Morning Rachel," I smiled at the secretary, Rachel, who was the nicest one we ever had. She smiled and continued to talk on the phone as I walked past the front desk and down the many hallways to my own office.

I was a therapist. The one that had at least three people come in a day for an hour to talk about their problems. I sat there and listened intently, only piping up when I gave advice. And then I'd write a few notes, shake their hand, and off they went with one of my many boxes of tissues. I swear I go through at least ten boxes a month. It's ridiculous.

My patients, if you could call them that, consisted of ten people. Jacob Whistler, a widower who had problems with his kids, came in most often. Then there was Sara Nelson who had phobias of basically the whole world. She came in once a week, since she was petrified of leaving her house more than that. Those were my 'worst cases'. Today I had Jacob first, then a new guy.

I screwed up my eyebrows as I picked up the phone and clicked in Rachel's extension. "I have a new guy today?" I asked confused. I rarely got new guys without a lot of notice.

"Yeah, Jan thought it would be good for you to get some new people in to hear about their problems. She thinks you'll go crazy if you stick with the same people," Rachel laughed. I heard a beep come from her end. "I have another call, talk to you later." She said quickly before hanging up.

I hung up my end and sat at my desk, swiveling my chair around in circles boredly, waiting for Jacob. Once he came, I'd go sit in my big red armchair, and he'd sit in the big plush couch in front of me. I'd take my notepad out and...

"Meina?"

I was snapped back out of my thoughts with the door of my office opening, and Jacob entering. "Oh sorry Jacob," I smiled as I stood up and grabbed all my stuff.

"That's okay. You looked like you were thinking about something very deep," He said as he sat down on the couch. If only he knew how undeep my thoughts were.

"Oh yes, you know me, always thinking deep thoughts." I laughed slightly as I sat in my chair and crossed my legs. "So how are your girls doing?" I asked him, starting the session.

"Oh you know them; they are always giving me trouble. Celia was suspended for talking back to a teacher, Amy punched Jessie, oh it's just too much for me Meina," Jacob said, his voice growing more and more depressing every second he spoke about it. Great.

The next hour passed slowly. Jacob went on and on about depressing subjects, and as much as I tried to make him happy, he would smile, then become all depressed again. These were the times I really hated my life.

As I sat back in the armchair and closed my eyes, I could feel a headache coming on. I rubbed my temples and heard someone knock on the door. Damn, no one should've been coming for a good ten minutes. "Come in," I said quietly and sighed, not wanting my headache to get worse.

I heard the door open slowly and close quietly behind the person. This must be the new guy. Because I know for a fact that none of my normal patients are courteous enough to not slam the door ever.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The person asked, and I determined that they were a guy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little headache." I said, and kept my eyes closed tightly as the pounding slowly went away. I opened them slowly and watched a boy my age sit down on the couch and peer at me. "I'm sorry; I usually am fine in a few minutes." I said quietly and smiled slightly.

"Oh that's fine, we have a whole hour for you to be okay," the boy said and drummed his fingers on his knees as he looked around the room.

I sat up straighter in the armchair and tilted my head as I looked at the boy. "Well shall we start then? I'm Ms. Lerche. You can call me that, or Meina, or whatever you'd like. I'd prefer Meina though." I smiled as I crossed my legs, thankful that my headache was gone.

"I'll call you Meina then," the boy smiled and stopped drumming his fingers. "Well I'm Mr. Urie. You can call me that, or Brendon, or whatever you'd like."

So, officially, my new client was my age, really cute, and had somewhat of a sense of humor. Great.

"Well Brendon, why are you here then? Let's start off with that," I said as I took my notebook off the coffee table in front of us and clicked my pen a few times.

He thought for a second before answering. "To be honest, I'm here because my friends told me to come."

Well it was a start. Most people avoided this question at all costs. "Why did your friends tell you to come?" I asked.

"I dunno. I guess because I have this girlfriend who is really amazing, but she's just...she creates a lot of drama." He rolled his eyes.

"And what does this drama do to you?"

He paused before he began. "It makes me a person that I don't want to be."

"I see. Well explain a bit so I fully understand."

"She'll start things and I'll get really mad. Sometimes I break our stuff, other times I don't. Ryan, my friend, wanted me to come here because he had a dad that was like that." Brendon sighed.

I looked up from my notebook and smiled. "Your friend is really sensible then." I said. "But you can't only be here for that. There must be something else bothering you."

"Yeah, that and I'm always depressed. I don't get it. I mean, what do I have to be depressed about? I'm Brendon fucking Urie, I have money, and I have a girlfriend. Seriously, explain that." He said angrily.

"That's why you are here then, so we can figure all this out." I said reassuringly.

Brendon took a deep breath. "Yes I guess so, eh? I mean, this is all confidential right? I don't want this getting out on the web or anything,"

"I swear on my life, therapists and their clients have a code of conduct and rule one is no talking about this outside of this room. Your secrets are officially safe with me." I smiled.

He nodded and stretched. "So is that it then? That's the whole hour?"

"Yes."

"Do I come back or something?"

"How about we do...every Thursday then? Let's say...I have Julie at twelve, and Stephen at two....so how about four then?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

"Perfect."

I wrote his name beside the slot in Thursday and looked up at him smiling. "Great. So see you next Thursday."

He stood up and stuck out his hand. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," I said and shook his hand.

And that ended my work day.

------------------

"Are you all packed?" My sister Natasha asked me over the phone at night.

I groaned. "Not even close. I had a full day today Natasha."

"The plane leaves tomorrow! Seriously Meina, get your act together!" She said, and I could hear her tapping her foot impatiently. "If you miss this plane this time Meina, I'll seriously never pay for your ticket again."

"I'm sorry; I won't miss it this time. Mum and dad will be there already right? And Sondre too?"

"Of course. They all got early flights, unlike you." I could FEEL her roll her eyes.

"Sorry that I work and have clients that I can't just leave on short notice."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, I have a friend coming up too." She sighed happily.

"A friend as in 'what's-up-dog' or a friend as in 'hey-sexy'?" I laughed.

"You know what kind of friend, you retard! You'll see him, he's really nice and sweet and everything."

"Oh god, I hope you don't corrupt him with your endless drama."

"What?! When do I ever create drama?!" She shrieked. Valid point. That little freak out Natasha? No, that wasn't full of drama at all.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I better go pack then." I hung up the phone and sat in my chair at home. Jesus was she ever demanding.

Tomorrow marked the first day of my family's yearly vacation. My mum, dad, brother Sondre, Natasha and I would go somewhere exotic, or what not, and stay for a week. Because we were all over the world, this brought us together. And apparently, this year Natasha was bringing her boyfriend.

I grabbed my old suitcases from my small closet and started throwing clothes in it. This year we were going to Nice, so I needed lots of summer stuff. Thank god. This rainy weather was really getting to me. I threw in my two bathing suits, one black halter, and one white crochet monokini, and a few sarongs. I had a feeling I would be living in these. After those followed a few skirts, shirts, dresses, flip flops, shorts, and a light bomber jacket. Perfect. I can leave these stuffy suits at home.

When I was in my bed about to go to sleep I smiled. I really needed this vacation, and then I thought of all the boys I'd be meeting. Hopefully I'd find my soul mate.

Hah.

-------------------------

"Holy sweet Jesus Meina! The plane is boarding and you just get here NOW?" Natasha yelled as I sped through the airport, running as fast as I could as I ran for the boarding area, basically following Natasha's voice.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off!" I called as I finally caught up to her and we ran down the hallway and into the plane.

"Well get a new bloody alarm then! Jesus, this is like the third time this has happened!" She exclaimed as she pulled me to my seat and sat me down. Oh thanks Natasha, you know I don't know how to sit in my own seat.

"I'm sorry alright? Jeez, can't you just relax? I made it didn't I?" I rolled my eyes as I put on my seatbelt and took a bottle of water out of my carry on. Only to have it stolen from Natasha.

"Yeah, only just!" She added as she grabbed the bottle out of my hand and chugged it down. Great. I needed that water after running through the whole airport too.

"Oh shut up Nat." I sighed as I grabbed it back from her and quickly drained the rest, not wanting her to have anymore. I'm selfish, but she's full of drama. I'd take the selfish girl any day.

"Anyways," She rolled her eyes. "Everyone is already in Nice waiting for us. Including him. He's really great you know..."

I pretty much tuned her out then. The rest of the plane ride was her talking about herself anyways. It's not like I didn't know anything about her. Halfway through the flight I took out my headphones and turned on my iPod. Then I fell asleep. And I don't even think she noticed, because when I woke up when the flight was over she was still talking.

"But anyways, he's just sooo amazing, but sometimes he gets on my nerves." She ended as we grabbed our baggage from the baggage claim.

"Sounds swell Natasha." I said tiredly as I pulled my luggage towards the exit where a taxi was waiting. I put my luggage in the trunk and held my backpack to me as I got in the car, not even waiting for Natasha. She quickly threw her stuff in the trunk and jumped in the back with me.

She gave the directions to the taxi driver, and off he sped to our hotel. We got there in five minutes top, even though it was at least ten blocks away. "Amazing." I said.

"Hurry up and get out. They are already up there." Natasha said as she pulled me out of the taxi, made me pay, and raced into the hotel. Nice Natasha, nice. I grabbed my suitcase and walked in. She already had our rooms and was waiting impatiently for me. "You really are the slowest girl I know." She sighed as she grabbed my hand and got in the first available elevator with me. "We are on the tenth floor. And we all have connecting suites. You and Sondre share one, and me and the guy you are about to meet share one. Fair, yes?" She grinned.

Soon we were on our floor and suddenly, as I opened my suites door, I was bombarded by a boy. "Jesus, took you long enough Meina!" He cried grinning as he kissed my cheek and pulled me into the room more before shutting the door behind us.

This boy was Sondre, my older brother. He liked to bother me by pretending that he was Natasha. And boy, having two Natasha's was craziness.

"Sorry, but I was hounded by a crazy girl who just happens to be our sister." I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly. It had been at least a year since I last saw him, since his touring schedule was full. "Where are mum and dad?" I asked him.

"The next room. How unfair is it that Natasha basically gets her own room? Mum and dad know full well, all she's going to do is be on top of him the whole trip." He sighed as he pulled me to the next room. There I saw my mum, unpacking her suitcase, and my dad reading the paper in French, which I knew fully that he didn't understand a word of it.

"Meina!" My mum exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged me tightly. It had been a while since I saw them too.

"Mum! How are you?" I asked smiling as she let go of me.

"Just fine. Your father keeps me busy with all the things around the house though."

"Does he ever do anything?" I laughed and she looked at him.

"No."

"Hey dad, " I smiled as I walked over to him and he stood up. "How are you these days? Getting old?" I joked.

"Of course Meina," He hugged me then went back to his paper.

What a happy family.

--------------------

"I want you to meet him."

I looked up from unpacking my suitcase and saw Natasha hounding over me. "What?"

"I want you to meet him and give me your honest opinion. Not that I'm going to listen to it anyways." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. I saw her boyfriend standing with his back to us at their fireplace.

"Brendon! This is Meina." Natasha grinned as she stood there happily. Wait, Brendon? That's so weird that her boyfriend's name is my client's name. That doesn't happen every day!

The boyfriend turned around and smiled. Only to take it back. Oh shit oh shit. How weird would this be?

"Oh...hello Brendon."

"Yes...hello Meina."

I guess the code of conduct of therapist and client still applied here?

"Very nice to meet you."

"Yes."

I stood there awkwardly as I looked at Brendon. How could this happen? So the girl he was talking about was my sister? How awkward is that?

"So now you have met each other! Isn't this marvelous Brenny? Oh, we can have so much fun with the whole family!" Natasha crooned, and I wanted to puke.

Oh god help me, this poor boy was going to be dead by the end of the trip.

--------------------

The next day was beautiful. The weather was bright and sunny, the ocean looked like glittering jewels, and the palm trees grew from the ground like emeralds. As I looked out the window of my room, I made a mental note to myself to move here in the long run. I stretched, rubbed my neck, then headed to the bathroom the separated Natasha and I's room. As I turned on the sink tap, I heard a soft knock come from Natasha's side of the bathroom. I walked over to the door and opened up to see Brendon.

"Good morning," I said smiling as I let him in, presuming he was going to brush his teeth.

"Morning." He said briefly, then busied himself with getting his toothbrush from his toiletries bag. As he fiddled with it in his hands he turned to me quietly. "Do you think we can talk?" His voice came quiet.

"Of course, about what?" I asked, not really understanding that he was being quiet for a reason.

"Something, can we talk in private though?"

"Uhm okay, how about now? We are private aren't we?" I asked as I looked at him and closed the bathroom doors.

"Okay...well..." He was cut off by the door opening on Natasha's side.

"I'm getting in the shower!" I said rushed as I quickly pushed Brendon into the shower, closed the curtain, and grabbed a towel as Natasha poked her head in.

"Oh sorry! Don't mind me then, I just wanted to brush my teeth and have time to talk to you by myself." She said then looked at me when I made no movement to get in the shower. "Oh do get in! I've seen you naked before...fine I'll turn around." Natasha added snootily as she turned her head and I knew I had to get in the shower or she would get in and find Brendon hiding.

I quickly turned on the tap and started to get in.

"You are still dressed!" Natasha laughed.

"I thought you said you weren't looking!"

"Oh I wasn't, but then I didn't hear you getting un..."

"Okay," I cut her off as I sighed and took off my slip dress and got in the shower. Shit, was this ever embarrassing. I could tell Brendon was embarrassed too as he turned his head and looked anywhere but at me. I quickly adjusted the water so it wasn't cold water hitting his back. As the steam started to fill the room, I heard Natasha turn on the bathroom fan and sit on the counter.

"Do you like Brendon?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at Brendon, and for once he looked at me. As his eyes caught mine, I noticed his shirt was completely see through, since it was white, and he looked incredibly fit...

"Yes of course, why?" I asked, and held my arm tighter across my boobs. Brendon smiled.

"Oh no reason, I just don't want the family hating him."

"Oh."

"Well you know, he is active, really attractive looking, nice..." Natasha stopped with a breathless sigh.

"Yes, he is really fit isn't he?" I smiled at Brendon coyly and he glared at me. I almost laughed but he clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Yes and he's SO good in bed Meina-" I cut her off.

"Do I really have to know this?" I exclaimed and backed away from Brendon a bit. Oh wow, I was just let into my sister's personal life by going through a big large sexual door.

"You are my sister, you are expected to know this."

Well I definitely didn't know that. If I had known this was part of the job of being sister, I never would've signed up.

'She's lying, I'm not that great' Brendon mouthed to me but I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well now I know, happy?" I said.

"Yes, extremely. Oh do you know where Brendon is?" Natasha asked me as I heard her finish brushing her teeth.

"No sorry, why don't you go downstairs to the lobby? He might be getting breakfast for you?" I suggested. There was no way in hell I was saying 'Oh, well Natasha, he's in the shower with me right now'. Plus it would give him some time to get out if she went to the lobby.

"Good idea, I'll go check."

I heard the bathroom door shut quietly and I sighed in relief. I looked at Brendon and he smiled apologetically.

"I'll get out now."

"Yes, that's probably a very smart idea."

"I didn't look or anything..."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah whatever."

He gave me one last small smile before he got out of the shower. I heard a small sigh as he opened the bathroom door and left me to finish my shower.

But as he left, I couldn't help but think that I wanted him back in the shower with me.

Oh dear.

--------------------------

Two hours later, I was fully dressed, clean, all done up, and clearly trying to avoid Brendon at all costs. I mean, no matter how embarrassing this was, but he was the first man to see me naked. I had not let any of my other boyfriends (only two really) see me naked. So I was pretty embarrassed.

The first thing on my mum's to-do list was go to the beach. And I knew I couldn't avoid him, as much as I wanted to. My mum called us all into her room, and sat around in different places. Sondre on the couch, me on mum and dad's bed, and Natasha on Brendon's lap in an armchair. He was clearly trying not to look at me either.

"Get your bathing suits and we'll all meet downstairs near the scooter renting place okay? I really don't know what it's called, do you dear?" My mother asked, turning to my dad. He gave her a weird look and shook his head.

"Are we at the beach all day?" Sondre asked.

"Yes. Maybe you can meet some suitable girl there Sondre, since all yours seem to be a little slutty." Mum said, shooting a look at him and Sondre put his hands in the air like he was being arrested.

"Definitely not my fault. They just all flock to me."

See what my family is like? I'm really the odd one out. My whole family is artistic. I'm not. My mum paints for a living, my dad owns an art gallery, Sondre is a musician, and Natasha does photography. I'm the only one who went to university. I'm the only one that has a demanding job, and the only one who works from nine to five. And then there comes the issue on love. Mum and dad have been together for twenty years, Sondre always has a girlfriend, and then Natasha, well she's always has someone latched on to her. And me? Well with only having two boyfriends my entire twenty-two years of my life, I think I'm lagging behind them.

I really was the odd one out.

Soon I had my bathing suit on underneath a little cotton shift, so I didn't get too hot, and I was heading downstairs with my towel, sunscreen, and anything else I needed in a beach bag. I saw my family by the scooters they rented, and soon we were all off, mum and dad on one, Sondre and I on another, and Natasha and Brendon on the last one. He looked at me briefly as him and Natasha passed us, then challenged Sondre to a race. Great.

"If I win, Natasha will be my new scooter passenger! This one behind me is boring!" Sondre called to Brendon as they rode beside each other, and it was hard to hear with the wind rushing past.

"Deal!" Brendon called back, then looked at me briefly before smiling and taking off, Natasha giving us the middle finger. Very nice Natasha. She yelled in delight as she tightened her grip on Brendon's middle.

"Hold on!" Sondre yelled to me as he took off as fast as he could and dodged the cars as he started to catch up with Brendon, my arms wrapped tight around his middle in fear. I really didn't like going fast.

I couldn't help but watch Brendon as we came up behind him. As we passed him, I could've sworn I heard his scooter slow down. There was a brief second where we caught each other's eyes, and it was like the whole world was in slow motion. No one noticed us, no one cared. It seemed like we were stuck in eternity, until, a second later, Sondre and I arrived at the beach first. Sondre had won the bet.

I didn't wait for anyone. I just got off the bike, not speaking, as I headed to the water. Finding a free space I set my stuff down and looked at the ocean. Then I thought. And thought and thought. I didn't notice the rest of them sitting around me and trying to talk to me, I didn't notice all of them head into the ocean, and I didn't notice Brendon stay behind with me.

"I won." I heard him say, and I was snapped out of reverie. My head turned to look at him and I nodded.

"Yes you did. Congratulations."

He smiled slightly then looked at the ocean, obviously watching Natasha. "I don't know what's happening really."

I was confused obviously. "What do you mean?"

"Well I come on this vacation with my girlfriend, who I spoke to you about in the office one day, and you are here. I think I'm just falling in over my head."

"I won't tell her what you said about her, it's confidential. So what are you worried about then?" I asked him. He really didn't have anything to worry about.

He looked at me briefly, then his eyes flickered back to the ocean. I looked out too and smiled when I saw my dad tackle my mum in the water. "That's not what I'm worried about. You see, I met this nice girl recently, and she's making me think about what I'm missing. In a relationship. She's changed how I see things, and she's the only sane person I've met in awhile."

I guess even one day away from work was too much. This always happened, people coming to me for advice. "Is this what you wanted to talk about in the bathroom this morning?" I asked him.

Brendon smiled and nodded. "Yes, but then we got interrupted."

"Well the only thing I can really suggest Brendon is, no offence to Natasha, but you should really go with your instincts. Natasha's not your type I don't think." I said, putting on my 'doctor' tone.

"And what is my type?" Brendon asked curiously.

I wanted to desperately say me, and I don't know why. It just popped into my head, but then I realized he wanted someone else. I looked down at my legs. "Oh I don't know, someone nice? Someone who you can keep up with, someone who's down-to-earth..." I sighed.

"Well that's pegged her down to a tee I think. Thanks Meina." Brendon smiled and stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a quick swim, and figure out what to do."

I nodded and lay down on my towel, slipping my sunglasses on my face so the sun didn't kill my eyes. Deciding I'd probably get sun burnt, I put on some sun block, then saw Natasha come lay down beside me. "You should put sunscreen on." I told her.

She laughed and shook her head. "I want to be tan." I rolled my eyes. No wonder Brendon didn't want her. I lay back down and sighed as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

It was two hours later when I woke up to a scream. My eyes flickered open to see Natasha sitting there whining. And that's when I noticed her whole body was red.

"Mum!" She whined as I sat up and covered my mouth with my hand so I didn't laugh. Well I told her so.

"Dear Jesus, did you not put sunscreen on?" I heard my mu said as she ran from the water and quickly started fussing over her.

Sondre walked over to us and stood over me. "Guess I have to go home with the monster now," He laughed as I stood up and packed all my stuff away.

A few minutes everyone packed stuff up and I watched Natasha painfully walk to the scooters and sit down gingerly on Sondres. Brendon came up beside me and took my bag from me. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we went over to his scooter and I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He waved to Natasha and we took off.

"Well that was interesting." He said to me as he took an entirely different route than last time. Actually, the route he was taking was taking us AWAY from the hotel. "I didn't know she could scream that loud." He added as he turned the corner and headed down the long stretch of highway beside the ocean.

"Oh yes it was," I smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked him as I held onto him tighter as he increased in speed.

"I researched this place, and since Natasha is in a state of frenzy, I can't take her to this place that I got tickets for."

I looked at him. I was in no state to go to see something. "What is it?"

"Oh just a little show, don't worry, you are fine. It's on the beach." Brendon smiled and turned off the highway and into a parking lot. "C'mon, we can leave your bag here." He told me as he put my bag in a compartment on the back of the scooter and locked it up. Grabbing my hand he pulled me up the steps and into a small building. He took the tickets out of his wallet he produced from his pocket, and surrendered them to the ticket man.

As he dragged me through a line of people, keeping his hand in mine so I wasn't lost, we arrived in a large room with a stage. "Welcome to the theatre," He smiled as he pulled me along and sat me down in the front row. "It's this little theatre troop that puts on productions every so often. And since Natasha couldn't come, you were the next best thing," He said as he sat down beside me and leaned towards me so he could talk to me over the roar of other voices.

"I don't think Natasha would've liked this," I laughed as I looked straight ahead at the stage.

"Hence why I never asked her to come."

I looked at him. "You didn't?"

He smiled slightly, like he told himself a joke. "Of course I didn't. I knew she wouldn't like it. I was going to tell her of course, but then I met you, again, and I thought, I'd rather take her. Plus, it was nice for her to get sun burnt."

I laughed. "That was funny-" I began to say but I was cut off by Brendon.

"I told her the weather was nice enough here that you didn't get burnt."

It took me a second to realize what he meant. I looked and him and didn't smile. "So she listened to you and got burnt?"

"Hence why she took off with Sondre without a fuss. When he won the bet, she said she wasn't going to stick with it. Until she became burnt that is." He frowned. "Am I an asshole?" Brendon sighed, and slouched in his chair.

"No no. Just, can you explain why you did that?" I said, trying not to judge him. As much as I disliked Natasha most days, she was my sister. And she was a tomato now.

"Well-" Brendon began, sighed, and then continued after scratching his head, "- I wanted to get a chance to hang out with you. I know this isn't the best place Meina, but I really like you. Like more than really like. It's only been three days and I've really started thinking-"

I cut him off. "What about Natasha?"

"Do we honestly need to talk about her? I honestly don't care right now, I really-" He began with a lovesick look on his face, and I cut him off again.

"You can't say that Brendon, for my sake. Natasha will kill me personally. Plus it has only been less than a week, how can you be for sure Brendon?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

He smiled to himself. "You are the only one in this family that analyzes things to shit," Brendon told me, and concentrated on the empty stage. "I should've known though. I had to pick the therapist to fall in love with." He smiled to himself again like he was watching a silly boy tell a girl who didn't want him that he loved her.

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to look at him. Brendon noticed and turned to face me. "You can't. Honestly, I can't ruin things for Natasha-" This time, Brendon was the one to cut me off.

"You aren't ruining things with her, I am. It's my fault that I'm in love with someone else, not yours. And I don't care if you don't love me back, I'm not sitting around with someone who thinks I love them. It'll end up hurting them." Brendon sighed. "Please, just trust me okay? I won't ruin the trip, I promise."

We hadn't even noticed the play starting, and finally clued in when we got a loud 'SHHH' from behind us. Brendon and I sighed, and sunk down in our seats. Five minutes into the play I felt a warm hand find its way onto mine, and we sat in the darkness, trying to pay attention to the play, with smiles creeping onto our faces.

----------------------------

"How was the play?" Sondre asked me as I walked into our room, two hours later. He was speaking quietly, so obviously something was up.

"It was really nice actually," I smiled and sat on my bed, falling back with my hands outstretched beside me.

"Natasha's pissed."

I sighed. "I know."

"She was expecting him to come home and take care of her."

I sighed again, this time more miserably. "I know."

"He likes you."

Closing my eyes, I sat up. "No he doesn't. You just think that because he didn't want to come home with a screamer." I said to Sondre, and he almost laughed.

"Oh okay then, if that's what you feel about this matter." Sondre said and left the room to go downstairs for dinner in the hotel's Dining Room. My moment of peace was shattered momentarily after he left, when Natasha entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, and got a glare from her. Great.

"Shitty, and it doesn't help that I heard you went to go see a play with my boyfriend. He should've been taking care of me!" Natasha exclaimed. Shit.

"It was spur of moment Nat, that's it. Do you think there's something honestly going on between us?" I asked with a short laugh. No, nothing was going on at all. Your boyfriend just professed his love to me, that's all.

Natasha glared at me before sighing. "No, I'm sorry. I've just been so uptight lately. He's been acting distant, like he's hiding something." She said, then sat on the bed beside me. "I shouldn't be worried, but I've just never felt so secure with someone before."

"Well, just don't sweat it. We are on vacation Natasha, I highly doubt something bad will happen here. No one wants to wreck vacation. Now how about we go get something to eat?" I asked her, and put on a supportive smile. At least she could think something bad wouldn't happen. But the way things were going, I'm pretty sure something would happen that we wouldn't want to happen.

----------------------------

Our table in the hotel dining room was rectangular. Mum and Dad sat at each end, and Sondre and I sat on one side, with Brendon and Natasha across from us. The food slowly came, and we began to eat, and drank lots of wine.

"Do you remember the time you ran around naked with our next door neighbor?" My mum laughed hysterically. It was easy to see she was getting quite tipsy from the wine. Brendon stared at Natasha, wide eyed.

"Oh don't worry honey-" My mum began to slightly slur when she saw his face, "-she was only four! But, mighty me, she started with those boys at an early age," My mum laughed. Brendon smiled, and I could tell he was not going to get drunk off of one glass of wine. He, of course, was trying to fake being tipsy.

"As long as I'm the only one for her," Brendon joked, and frowned as Natasha checked out the waiter passing by our table. And the drunken madness starts.

Ten minutes into dinner, I felt something soft run itself up my foot. I purposely dropped my fork on the floor, and then bent down to look under the table. That's when I saw Brendon's foot out of its shoe, making its way up my leg. I quickly sat back up with my now dirty fork, my heart beating fast as I looked at Brendon. He gave me a secret smile and continued on with his conversation with Sondre about guitars. His foot now made its way to my knee, and started to casually rub my leg.

I had to do something. This was killing me. My heart was beating fast, my breath was coming shallow, and I realized that maybe, just maybe, a little part of me thought the same way about him as he thought about me. I had to somehow compose myself.

"Excuse me a second. I have to go to the ladies room." I said quickly as I stood up, put my napkin on the table, and hurried off to the bathroom. I didn't go in, I just stood outside, leaning on the wall as I tried to take deep breaths. Luckily I was far away from the dining room, so no one would find me here. As I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I heard someone stop in front of me. Opening my eyes, I saw it was Brendon.

"You don't know how much I love you," He said, his voice deep. I stared at him, not knowing what to say, until suddenly we were bound together.

His hand wound itself in my hair as mine gripped the back of his shirt. We were kissing so feverishly, it was a wonder that no one saw us. He pressed me up against the wall and kissed his way down my neck and onto my collar bone before we were interrupted.

"Meina?"

We stopped so suddenly, I almost fell down the wall.

I looked over to where the voice was and saw Natasha standing there with Sondre. I quickly scooted away from Brendon. Maybe if I was far enough away, they would just dismiss this whole thing. Probably not.

"What the fuck? Seriously Meina, that's all I can say. What the fuck?" Natasha said angrily as she stood there. I tried to explain, but nothing came out. I assumed Brendon tried to do the same.

"Never mind, this is so fucking stupid. I'm leaving." She added, her voice coming out fast. I stood there dumbfounded as I thought over what I had just done. Honestly, no matter how much I loved him, I should never have done it. Why did I?

"Wait!" Brendon said and reached out for her, but it was too late. Natasha was off running out of the hotel. "Jesus Christ!" He said angrily as he sunk down on the floor and put his head in his hands. Whatever triggered this sudden change in what he wanted, really threw me off. "What the fuck Meina?"

My head twisted quickly to look at Brendon at the ground. Suddenly my whole stomach dropped and I just wanted to curl up and die. How was it always turned on me? "What do you mean?" I asked quietly, completely confused. Was he not just professing his love to me?

Sondre, who had been standing there the whole time not speaking, finally walked up and grabbed my arm softly. "C'mon, he's not worth it," He sighed as he gave Brendon one last glare and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs.

"Why does it always happen to me?" I asked, my voice wavering as he sat me on my bed and locked our doors.

"Oh Meina, I don't know. But listen, it's not your fault. Don't listen to that jerk down there," Sondre said reassuringly, but frowned as he sat down beside me and pulled me to him. "If a man does that to a girl, blames her so he believes it's not his fault, then he's obviously not for you. You are the only sane one in this family Meina-" Sondre gave a small laugh, "-don't deny it. So...just don't take this in stride." He paused then sighed. "How about we go bring Natasha home then? Explain everything..."

I didn't think it was a good idea, but whatever. "Fine. Just so we can straighten things out. If she doesn't be nice, then I'm coming straight home."

In a matter of ten minutes, Sondre and I were out of the hotel and into pouring rain. The skies were grey, and we had to get out umbrellas. As we walked down the block, I noticed Brendon following behind us and Sondre sighed.

"I'm sorry Meina." Brendon muttered, then walked silently beside us.

We looked in every window of the cafes and shops, and would stop and stare when we saw someone with bright blonde hair. After about ten shops with blonde haired girls in them, we got lucky. Sondre opened the door for me to the small cafe, then let go resulting in the door hitting Brendon. Brendon didn't complain, and he shouldn't have. Frankly, he deserved it.

Walking up to the cafe bar, we saw the girl locking lips with a man. "No, that can't be her." Brendon scoffed.

It wasn't until I noticed the hotel uniform and sighed. "Natasha?" Sondre asked, touching the girl's shoulder softly. The girl turned around and gave us a smirk. Of course it was her. I should've known. She always did this.

"This is so ridiculous." Brendon said angrily and walked out of the shop angrily. I closed my eyes and then snapped them open to look at Natasha.

"And you thought I was the horrible person," I said angrily as I walked out of the shop after Brendon, leaving Sondre with Natasha and the now surprised bellboy.

The rain was now pouring and I was getting soaked, since I had left the umbrella with Sondre, who was still in the café with the apathetic Natasha. I was kind of hoping to run into Brendon, seeing as though I had some words for him.

And run into him I did. As I walked briskly down the street, I turned my head towards the road beside me as I heard a honk, and ran straight into his back. Just my luck. The rain hit me even harder as I fell straight into a puddle.

Brendon turned around and looked at me on the ground. "Coming after me are you? Don't you think you've ruined things enough?"

I now began to understand why he had chosen to come see a therapist. He thought one thing, then quickly switched. I didn't want to go into therapist mode, but I felt I had no choice. I didn't want to lose someone I love to some little episode.

"Brendon, you know that's not it." I sighed and picked myself up off of the ground. "Why did you blame it on me? Weren't you the one who said you loved me?" I asked softly as I wrapped my arms around my middle to keep warm.

"She saw us Meina. I'll have to leave now because I messed things up. I blamed it on you because I thought it would help me stay here…" Brendon sighed. He really was like a little kid.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward cautiously. "You know you wouldn't have to leave right? It wasn't any of our faults."

"How do you know that? Natasha hates me now, and she already has a new boyfriend apparently."

I laughed slightly. "Oh just ignore that. Natasha always goes too far." I reached out my hand to him but he backed away.

"I just want to be alone for a bit."

He turned around and left me out in the rain. I felt as thought I was losing everything.


End file.
